2009–10 Edmonton Oilers season
The 2009–10 Edmonton Oilers season was the team's 37th season of play, 30th as a member of the National Hockey League (NHL). This was perhaps one of the worst seasons in franchise history where the Oilers finished dead last in the NHL (30th out of 30 teams) for the first time in franchise history. The team finished with 62 points, a 23 point drop off. This was also the 2nd lowest point total in franchise history, the lowest point total was 60 points obtained back in 1992-93. Despite a disastrous season, the team was compensated on April 13, 2010, when the Oilers won the Draft Lottery to pick first overall in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft in Los Angeles. This will be the first time in franchise history that they will pick first overall. The Oilers have missed the playoffs for the fourth consecutive season and have not appeared in a playoff game since Game 7 of the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals against the Carolina Hurricanes. Pre-season *On May 26, Pat Quinn was named as the new head coach of the Oilers, replacing Craig MacTavish.Oilers name Pat Quinn head coach; Tom Renney joins club as associate coach Tom Renney and Wayne Fleming were named associate coach and assistant coach, respectively. *On June 31, Oilers GM Steve Tambellini agressively pursued disgruntled winger and sniper Dany Heatley who wanted a trade from the Ottawa Senators. A deal was in place that would have sent Andrew Cogliano, Dustin Penner, and Ladislav Smid to Ottawa. However, Heatley who had a no-movement clause rejected the trade. Tambellini would eventually give up pursuing Heatley. Heatley was eventually traded to the San Jose Sharks. *on September 10, former Oiler Mike Comrie signed a 1-year contract worth 1.125 million with the team that began his career. After a 6 year hiatus, Comrie was finally able to mend the fences with the Oilers faithful. This was shown in a game against the Florida Panthers when Comrie dropped the gloves against Eric Himelfarb. After the fight, the fans showed appreciated for him by chanting his name. The Oilers won that game 4-0. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and Results |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | Legend: |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#01285D" | Schedule |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Oilers. Stats reflect time with Oilers only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Oilers only. Awards and records Records *'7 seconds': A new Oilers record for fastest two goals in a game by Sheldon Souray (11:07) and Ales Hemsky (11:14) on November 23, 2009. Milestones Transactions The Oilers have been involved in the following transactions during the 2009–10 season. Trades |} Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via Waivers Player Signings Roster Draft picks Edmonton's picks at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft in Montreal, Quebec. Farm teams See also * 2009–10 NHL season References 2009–10 Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey